


You're safe now

by mizinvizible



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And it's probably really shitty, Drabble, M/M, Scared!Zayn, comforting!Liam, im really sorry, in really really sorry, it was really late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizinvizible/pseuds/mizinvizible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi! Can you write a Ziam oneshot where Zayn slips and falls into a pool and Liam saves him and then there is scared Zayn and Liam kisses to make him feel safe? :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're safe now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry it's so short. It was really late when I was writing this and it's unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Zayn hates the water, he never learned to swim and it just freaks him out, but he loves Liam. 

Liam knows he's won when he puts on his best puppy dog eyes and Zayn sighs out a 'I'm not getting in the pool Li'. He lets out a shout of excitement and gives Zayn a quick peck on the lips, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're amazing, I swear we'll spend all day tomorrow at the skate park!" It was just such a perfect day for a swim. The sun was bright and there was a slight breeze and it was just perfect! 

So Liam changes into his swimming trunks while Zayn grabs his book of the day and then they're off to the community pool.

Zayn made it half way though his book before Liam started pestering him about coming closer to the pool, "you don't have to get in love, just sit in the edge. You can hang your feet in, it'll be fine"

"Liam I told you before we left! I am not getting in the pool!" 

"But it's just your feet!"

"It always starts with my feet, then it's 'I'll carry you to the shallow end', 'it'll just come up to your waist', no Liam I'm not falling for it this time." Zayn sat his book down to look at Liam, which was really the worst possible decision because there he was, arms folded on the side of the pool with the biggest puppy eyes he'd ever seen and fuck. "Ugh, fine but I'm just sitting on the side, that's as far as this is going!" But the smile on Liam's face was worth it all. 

As Zayn was sitting down Liam pulled himself out of the pool and settled beside him. "You're the best" he said leaning over to press a kiss to Zayn's cheek. 

"I know" Zayn replied, small smile on his lips because really how did he get so lucky? Athletic, gorgeous, Greek god Liam was in love with him, not so athletic (unless you count skateboarding), book lover Zayn. "Wanna go to Mel's for lunch? I'm feelin a milkshake." He asked starting to stand but his his foot slipped and he fell into the pool letting out a startled gasp and swallowing a mouthful of water.

Liam froze for a moment before his instincts took over and he was jumping into the water and grabbing Zayn, bring them back to the top. Zayn gasped for air, his lungs aching, and his limbs wrapping tightly around Liam who was keeping them afloat.

"Shhh, babe, it's okay. You're safe now, I've got ya." Liam whispered, running a soothing hand up and down his shaking boyfriends back. "It's okay, love. I'm not letting you go, I promise." To which Zayn let out a small whimper.  
"Hey, look at me. I'm right here, I've got you." He said, bringing a hand up to turn Zayn's face to his. Looking into his eyes he saw the terror still running through them and a few tears escaped when he blinked. Swiping them away with his thumb, Liam cradled his cheek in his hand and Zayn leaned into the comforting touch, "I'm right here, I've got you" he repeated, slowing closing the space between them and placing a soft reassuring kiss on his lips. As Liam started to pull away Zayn pushed forward, following his lips and deepening the kiss slightly. After a minute Zayn pulled away and rested their foreheads together "Thank you."


End file.
